Smoke & Mirrors
by MackenzieTheHuntress
Summary: Nicky is an uprising star in the WWE, she is given a chance to boost her fame. Will her decision cause an uprising or will the WWE change for the better?
1. Chapter 1

The lights dimmed, smoke rolled, and her music hit. Nicky's silhouette became visible through the illusion on stage.

She stepped out from the smoke and struck her signature pose. Nicky had curves in all the right places and her cobalt blue attire brought out her honey brown eyes.

She was a rising star in the WWE and she ate it up. As she made her way to the ring the crowd roared. "Let's go Nicky!" chants erupted from left and right.

She had long blonde hair that swayed with the movement of her hips as she walked. She jumped up the steel steps and shot the fans her perfect white smile.

Nicky entered the ring, handed her jacket to a referee and assumed her fighting position.  
She was going up against Natalya, one of her very good friends. The bell rang, signaling the beginning of the match. Natalya made the first move and put Nicky into a grappling position.  
Nicky was too fast for Natalya, she reversed the move and sent Nattie back a few feet. The match continued on going back and forth between the two young women.

Natalya almost had Nicky when she performed the infamous "Sharpshooter", but Nicky was one step ahead and made it to the ropes.

The match ended in a pinfall favoring the rookie, Nicky. Natalya, being the sweet person she is, grabbed Nicky's hand and raised it just as the ref did.

After the match, Nicky made her way to her locker room that she shared with a few fellow Divas. She sat down next to AJ Lee, her best friend, AJ congratulated her on her victory.  
"You looked great out there, Nick!"

"Thanks love, I'm going to be as sore as hell tomorrow though." Nicky replied.

The two girls continued to gossip and chit-chat before the end of the show. Nicky had only been apart of the company for a few months. Vince says that she was the only rookie to make it to the big leagues as fast as she did.

Nicky had earned respect from most of the roster since her early debut, however, she seemed to catch somebody's attention.

There was a knock on the locker room door. Kaitlyn opened the door, it was Stephanie McMahon.

"Hi girls!" Stephanie said, making her way into the locker room. "I'm looking for Nicky."  
Naomi and Kaitlyn pointed to Nicky who was unlacing her boots.

"Hey, Nick when you get a sec see me in my office." Steph said as she smiled at the rookie.

"Sure, Stephanie I'll be right there." Nicky gave AJ a concerning look.

"I'm sure it's nothing bad." AJ whispered. "You haven't done anything wrong."

"Thanks for the support Goober, but for Stephanie to come to me directly.." AJ could hear the worry in her best friend's voice.

"It'll be fine love, don't keep her waiting." AJ hugged Nicky and ushered her towards the door.

Nicky's palms began to sweat as she thought of all the possible things she did wrong. Did she sell a move wrong? Did she have a wardrobe malfunction? Was she being fired?

All of Nicky's worries vanished when she seen someone else in Stephanie's office as well. It was Dolph Ziggler, what in the hell was he doing here?

"Ah, there you are Nicky have a seat." Nicky sat down next to Dolph.

" I called you both in here because I have a preposition. It seems that my father wants to freshen up the brand." Stephanie explained to the couple.

The Show Off turned to his right and looked at Nicky. Nicky returned his gaze and shrugged her shoulders.

"That's where you two come into play, we are thinking of turning Dolph face and a perfect opportunity would be with a new "Love Interest". Stephanie used extra emphasize on the air quotes as business is not to be mixed with pleasure.

"So you're going to turn me face and give me a babe?" Dolph questioned. The fact that he called her a babe sickened Nicky.

"Yes Dolph, you become a face and get a 'babe'. Nicky do you have any objections?" Stephanie rolled her eyes at Dolph as he was celebrating.

Nicky wasn't quite sure but Steph wanted her answer now.


	2. Chapter 2

"Of course not Stephanie." Nicky answered with a smile.

"Then it's settled! I'll have the board start working on your storyline."  
Stephanie seemed pleased that the two agreed to her offer.

"Is that all Steph?" Dolph asked. "I don't mean to be rude but I have a match I need to prepare for."

"Yes, Dolph you may go. I wouldn't want to keep you from whatever it is that you do.  
However, I would like to speak with you for a moment Nicky." Stephanie quipped

"Yes, that's fine." Nicky replied as Dolph exited the office.

"I understand that you are new to the company and I don't want you to feel obligated to do anything we ask of you.  
Unless it is deemed necessary by contract."

"I understand." Nicky kept her reply short and sweet, she didn't want to cut Stephanie off.

"I'm just saying this because Dolph can be quite a handful, I don't want you to feel like you are trapped working with someone that is hard to manage."  
Stephanie was coming off sincere, it worried Nicky but she brushed it off.

"I agreed to your offer because I think working beside Dolph would be good publicity for the both of us and  
I feel like it would help be become better acquainted with the others."

"That's great! I'm sure everything will go well. I'll contact you both when we come up with something sufficient. Until then, just continue on with your scripts." Stephanie said as she moved out of her chair and ushered Nicky to the door.

"Thanks for the opportunity Stephanie." Nicky beamed.

"No problem sweetie, it might be a good idea to get to know Dolph a little better. It helps out with the awkwardness."

Nicky nodded at Stephanie before left her office. Nicky was going to collect her bags from the locker room when she felt a presence behind her, before she could turn around she heard her name.

"Nicky, how's it going? I don't think I've formally introduced myself." It was Dolph.

"Hi Dolph, I'm doing fine. How about you?" Nicky finally got a good look at him. He was handsome with his beautiful blue eyes.  
She admired the contours of his muscles before looking away.

"I'm great, thanks for asking. Since we're going to be seeing more of each other I think it's best if we got better acquainted."  
Dolph caught her glimpse and smiled at her, this made Nicky blush.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Nicky barely got the words out of her mouth, she was too busy ogling him.  
He was charming. Nicky had already forgotten how disgusted she was when he called her a babe.

"Alright then, how does Friday night sound? We could grab some grub after Smackdown." He wrote his number down on a napkin.

_ How classy. _Nicky giggled to herself. She was caught up in his personality, there was something about him that she liked.

"What?" Dolph smiled again, looking directly into Nicky's eyes.

"Oh, Nothing." She laughed feeling embarrassed.

"Here, text me and give me your anser. Hopefully it's a yes." Dolph said as he handed her a napkin with his number on it.

Nicky returned to her locker room all smiles. "What's up with you?" AJ questioned.

"Stephanie put me in a storyline with Dolph, and then after I left her office he stopped me and gave me his number."  
Nicky handed AJ the napkin with his numbered written on it.

"AWH!" AJ shouted. "My bestie has a man!" Nicky blushed at AJ's comment.

"He's not my man!" Nicky retorted. She looked around the locker room hoping nobody heard AJ's failure to compose her emotions.

"But you want him to be!" AJ chuckled once more, making Nicky turn ten different shades of embarrassment.

"Can you ever keep quiet!?" Nicky said harshly trying to get her best friend to compose herself.

AJ sat down and put her head between her knees. "I'm sorry Nick, I'm just really excited for you."

"It's okay, now take me home I'm tired." Nicky giggled as she leaned up against a pillar in the room. "I have a busy schedule ahead of me."

* * *

**Hey there! I'm sorry the chapters are so short now, I normally write in the evenings and I've just been getting so tired I tend to rush the chapter.  
I promise chapter 3 will be a bit longer. Thanks for reading, please leave me reviews.  
Reviews = Love & Motivation!**


	3. Chapter 3

AJ and Nicky made it back to the hotel around 12 AM, they were sharing a room together on the 3rd floor. "I'll go check in, grab the bags would ya'?"  
Nicky asked AJ before walking into the lobby.

AJ rolled her eyes as she walked to the back of the car. "Yes princess."  
AJ grabbed a cart and started placing bags on it. After Nicky checked in she walked outside and began to help AJ.

"So should I go on the date with Dolph? I mean Stephanie said he can be hard to handle."  
Nicky asked as she wheeled the cart into the elevator. Sweat was beginning to drip from her forehead, she didn't realize she had packed so much.

"Uh duhh!" AJ screeched. "Who cares what Stephanie says, she's married she probably just can't handle anybody but her husband. AJ placed her hand on the small of Nicky's back and whispered in her ear. "If you dont, I will." She giggled and pressed the number 3.

* * *

Nicky shoved the keycard into the door and turned the knob."My god is it hot in here!" Nicky exclaimed as she stripped her shirt off and turned the AC up. "I love Florida but the humidity here is ridiculous." They just finished their show in Tampa and had a few days off before they needed to fly to Virginia.

"Hey Nick, I'm going to jump in the shower. You don't have to wait up if you don't want to." AJ closed the bathroom door as Nicky nodded her head.

_Should I say yes to Dolph? AJ seems to think it's a great idea and Stephanie did say we should get acquainted. It's settled I'm texting him._

Nicky picked up her Iphone and pulled Dolph's number out of her purse. She sat there for a moment thinking about what she would say. "Dolph." She said aloud. "It's Nicky, I'd love to go out with you on Friday." She paused. "Nope, too fruity."

"Why are you talking to yourself?" AJ busted out laughing and fell on the bed. "Are you going to put clothes on?" Nicky asked her. "No.." AJ said bluntly.

"Then don't question me." Nicky said as her cheeks began to blush. AJ dropped her towel and began to dress. Nicky's cheeks blushed more as she turned avoiding the view of her now nude best friend.

"Just tell him this 'Hey It's Nicky. Friday sounds great, I'll see you then.' Short, sweet and to the point." AJ said now pulling her hair up into a pony tail.

"Alright, this better work." Nicky said as she typed her text to Dolph. "Is there anything good on tv? She asked as she tossed the remote control to AJ.

"Dunno, I guess I'll look." AJ crawled into the bed beside Nicky's and began flicking through the channels. "Nope, no, not a damn thing. Did he text back?"

"Yes!" Nicky's eyes lit up as she looked at her phone screen. "He said 'Great, I'll see you then beautiful." Nicky mocked the text in a male voice.

AJ tackled her on the bed. "Awh, he called you beautiful! That's it, I'm giving you a make over before your date." Nicky rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky I'm too tired to argue. Get back in your own bed, I'm going to sleep." Nicky laughed as she shoved AJ off of her. "Goodnight weirdo."

AJ laughed and switched beds."Goodnight..Beautiful." Nicky's head shot up off of the pillow. "Not funny."

AJ rolled over and pulled the blankets to her face. "I thought it was."

* * *

The next morning Nicky was awoken by the sun shining through the damask curtains. She rolled onto her back and then sat up. "Ugh, it's only 8 o'clock. AJ was already up putting on her makeup.

"Get up bitch, we have an autograph signing today." AJ threw a pillow at Nicky and returned to the mirror. Nicky tossed the pillow onto AJ's bed and closed the curtains. "You opened these didn't you?" Turning her attention towards AJ.

"Maybe. That's not important now, what's important is that you go shower and get ready. Your man will be there." AJ smirked in the mirror looking at Nicky's reaction.

"Fine." Nicky walked over to AJ kissed her on the cheek and said. "Thanks Bff." AJ wiped off the kiss and laughed. "You may have the worst morning breath in the world."

"No I don't." Nicky scoffed opening the shower curtain. AJ pulled some of Nicky's clothes out of her bag and picked out an outfit for her. "Dolph's not going to be able to take his eyes off of you." AJ giggled impressed with her outfit choice.

"Just keep in mind that there will be kids there."Nicky shouted over the noise of the shower. She knew AJ probably had a skimpy outfit picked out.

"What kind of person do you think I am?!" AJ yelled sarcastically. "I'm going to have to find something else then."

The water in the shower stopped and Nicky walked out towel clad. "Here, put this on and I'll do your hair and makeup." AJ said as she handed Nicky the outfit. A few moment later the bathroom door opened.

Nicky stepped out in black leggings that hugged her rear quite nicely and gray rhinestone tank top."How do I look?" She asked AJ spinning in a circle.

"Great now come here and sit down."Nicky obeyed her best friends orders and sat in the plush chair in front of AJ. About an hour and half of beautification later they left the hotel for the autograph signing.

"I'm so nervous." Nicky said adjusting the volume of the radio. "I don't know why I am, I was perfectly fine seeing Dolph before.

AJ looked over at Nicky and smiled. "You have a crush on him now, it's normal. Why do I have to coach you with guys?" AJ laughed. Nicky apparently didn't find it as amusing seeing that she brake checked their rental.

"Calm down Cujo, I was joking. I don't have to coach you with men." Nick smiled and ruffled AJ's hair. "I know, I just wanted to see your reaction." She laughed turning the radio up again.

They made it to the signing a few minutes later, Kmart wasn't a far drive from their hotel. Nicky hopped out of the drivers seat and fixed her shirt. "Let's go AJ, our booth's over there." Nicky began walking when someone tapped on her shoulder.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I wonder who tapped on Nicky's shoulder, is it who you think it is? Find out next chapter. Please leave me some reviews!**


End file.
